


Short Skirts and T-Shirts

by Peter164



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos refers to things as "kinky" or "having a fetish". Cecil doesn't know what that means, but it sounds dirty. He confronts his boyfriend about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Skirts and T-Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of short. Kind of cute. I hope so at least.

"Carlos." Cecil was laying on the couch. 

"Yes Cecil?" The scientist was reading on the other end of the short couch. 

"I was wondering about something?" He sat up. Carlos put a bookmark in and closed his book. "What exactly is kinky?" 

"You don't know what a kink is?" Carlos tilted his head. Cecil shook his no. "Well. It's when you get aroused by something unconventional."

"Meaning?"

"Objects, situations, body parts. You name it. I know feet is a big one, not a big fan myself." He explained. Cecil was fairly close to him now. 

"So, does that mean everyone has a kink?" The blonde asked. He seemed very curious about this. 

"Not necessarily. But a lot of people do." Carlos felt very awkward telling his boyfriend what a link was. 

"What do you do with one?"

"Cecil, are you trying to find my kink?" He raised an eyebrow. "I only have a few mild ones, and maybe a very big one."

"That wasn't my original intention, but now that you've mentioned it yes. I'm totally trying to find your kink." He was laying on his stomach now. His head was propped up on his hand. "But I still want to know what to do with one."

"Say, for example, you like sharp objects. You get knifes and blunt the edges just enough to not cut someone, then you go to town." Carlos shrugged. 

"And what do you like?" Cecil moved up a little bit and now had his head resting on the scientists stomach. 

"Skirts, and high heels, and more or less cross dressing in general." He blushed just a little bit. 

"Im guessing that's the big one. And it looks like I'm shopping tomorrow after work." He giggled, Carlos rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead. "What about the others?" 

"Nothing big. Deep voice, pale, light hair, tattoos, glasses are a plus." He wasn't looking at the radio host anymore. 

"Uh huh. Do I get bonus points if my tattoos move?" Cecil asked, he smiled. 

"Absolutely." He grinned. 

~*~

Carlos went out to the lab the next day. Cecil would always come in after he got done with work, which was now, the radio was always on if Cecil was hosting. 

He heard a few people outside his small office complimenting Cecil. He didn't really care what about, he's flamboyant as is, and the scientist didn't need to be told his boyfriend was beautiful. That'd what he thought until the office door opened and the blonde was in a knee length black skirt. He felt his breathe catch in his throat. 

"Hi." He squeaked. "I see you went shopping."

"Just something I picked up to have a change. You know." He smiled casually, but you could tell it was faked, he was wanting to get Carlos flustered. "I quite like it. It's airy."

"Thats nice." He turned around, happy he was in an office, "Cecil, if you're trying to make me get all flustered you're doing a fantastic job. Now if you really want to, then you can wait at home for me and maybe I can work something out. Just don't change."

Cecil's mission was accomplished knowing that when Carlos said 'work something out' that meant he was getting lucky. And he would be wearing a skirt.


End file.
